freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Baby/Scrap
Main = 'Scrap Baby''' is one of four salvageable animatronics, the main antagonists of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The player may choose to throw this animatronic away, or try to salvage her for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $2000. She is the result of Circus Baby reassembling herself after events that occurred between games. Physical Appearance Scrap Baby has an entirely new design compared to the original Circus Baby from the fifth game. She retains her hair and curvy pigtails, but consists of realistic, multicolored strands of wires that look like hair. On top of her head is a strange, metallic object similar to a crown. Parts of her face and lips are losing their color, turning into a light blue. The bottom part of her mouth is split to form a jaw, which doesn't seem to move in-game. Her most distinctive feature is a giant claw that replaces her right hand. The claw comes from her chest which was used to kill children. It is linked from several wires and has two "rows" of teeth. The rest of her deteriorating body reveals a unique endoskeleton. Her chest has two dead lights that are similar to the lights from the Circus Control room from the previous game, one overlapping while the other hiding behind. Her arms and legs aren't completely a white color, rather than mixtures of red and orange, as if it was clothing. Rather than Circus Baby's jester shoes, Scrap Baby has mechanical roller skates. Most of these features are not entirely revealed and are only seen in special events. Personality Scrap Baby has a very similar personality to her previous appearance, including her tendency to repeat sentences at odd moments, but seems to be more violent, sadistic, and aggressive. Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Unlike previous games in the franchise, the animatronics of this game share the same behavior. All four are attracted to sound. During the management portion of the day, the player must do tasks such as ordering supplies, printing flyers, and doing maintenance. Each of these as well as the computer itself and the fan above all make noise that draw in the animatronics. However, they can be thrown off the scent using an audio system to lure them around the vents and the player can also reduce their presence by shutting down the computer and the fan. Should an animatronic be ready to attack in the vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent to force them away. During the Completion ending of the game, it is revealed that the girl who was killed by Circus Baby and possessed her was named Elizabeth, a character already established as William Afton's daughter. Scrap Baby speaks to the player, gloating over her access to more children's souls, and telling her father she can continue his work before she is interrupted by Cassette Man, who reveals that the Pizzeria was built as a trap to lure her and the other haunted animatronics into the building and force the souls possessing them to pass on to the afterlife. Her soul is presumably laid to rest with the rest of the victims in the animatronics as the Pizzeria burns during the ending. Ultimate Custom Night Scrap Baby with her pre-reincarnation made a return in Ultimate Custom Night. Once per night, she will appear on the other side of the desk, slouched over and decommissioned. There will be a shock panel sitting next to her. The player can shock her at any time by clicking on this button, but it will drain 1% of your power each time you do so, and it will have no effect until she attacks. The player must refrain from pushing the button until you notice that she has moved. Shocking her at this stage will cause her to leave their office and not return. If the player fail to notice that she has moved and bring up their monitor again, she'll jumpscare the player to result a game over. The challenges in which Scrap Baby is present are as follows: *Ladies Night 1 *Ladies Night 2 *Ladies Night 3 *Nightmares Attack *Chaos 2 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted While Scrap Baby herself doesn't appear in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, the PlushBabies have a variant based off her. |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Cutscene ScrapBabyIntoCutscene.png|Scrap Baby being salvaged in the cutscene. ScrapBabyIntroCutsceneDown.gif|Looking down in the cutscene. ScrapBabySeesYou.gif|Scrap Baby looking at the player. Gameplay SB0.png|Scrap Baby in her neutral state. SB1.png|Scrap Baby in her attentive state. SB2.png|Scrap Baby in her hostile state. ScrBabyScreen.gif|Scrap Baby burning in the Completion Ending. Teasers BabyOpinEyes.jpg|Scrap Baby's eyes opened, as seen in the FNAF World website. Iamstillhere3.jpg|Scrap Baby's eyes closed, as seen in the FNAF World website. iamstillhere.jpg|Scrap Baby's eyes closed, as seen in the FNAF World website. (Brightened and saturated) Miscellaneous Scrap Baby Alley.png|A rare screen of Scrap Baby in the alley. ScrapBaby2.gif|An older version of Scrap Baby's Office jumpscare. Ultimate Custom Night Scrap Baby 1.png|Scrap Baby deactivated (1st phase). Scrap Baby 2.png|Scrap Baby staring at the player (2nd phase). Miscellaneous CrciusBabayFF.png|Scrap Baby in the last page of The Freddy Files. TFF-UpdatedEdition.jpg|Scrap Baby on the cover of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Freddy Files (Updated Edition). ScrapBabyPlush-Red.png|The PlushBaby lookalike in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. ScrapBabyPlush-Blue.png|The blue version of the Scrap Plush Baby. ScrapBabyPlush-Yellow.png|And the yellow PlushBaby. |-|Audio = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Opening Death Quotes The scream Scrap Baby emits when attacking the player. Lefty, Molten Freddy, and William Afton also make this sound. Warning: Loud! Completion Ending UCN Quotes (Scrap Baby) |-|Trivia = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Scrap Baby's appearance has another hint seen from her artwork at the last page of The Freddy Files after her first teaser was uploaded in the abandoned FNaF World website months ago. ** Given the nature of the franchise having a new adjective on any new iteration of a character, it was common for fans to refer to this version of Baby as "Freakshow Baby" before the official game release, due to a poster in the background with the word "FREAKS" on it, as a way of distinguishing this form of Baby from the original. **The artist responsible for the teaser, Szigetvári “LadyFiszi” Emese, said she created the teaser after only seeing a silhouette of the character. Reddit - Important info about the new Baby drawing (Permission from LadyFiszi). *During the completionist ending, Scrap Baby is referred to as Elizabeth by the Cassette Man."I'm sorry to interrupt you, Elizabeth, if you still even remember that name, but I'm afraid you've been misinformed." - Cassette Man, Completionist Ending **This makes it very likely that the spirit that controls Baby is named Elizabeth. Ultimate Custom Night * When Scrap Baby appears in the Office, there is an error with her thighs clipping through the skirt. References Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Funtimes Category:Main Series Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night